Knight Squad One Shot Book
by RandomNerd3
Summary: Come one come all to what I think is the first reader requested one shot book in this fandom! Feel free to request pretty much anything. Previously called Remember Me. More info inside. ALL ONE SHOTS ARE RATED TEEN AND UP!
1. Disclaimer & Author's Note

This will be my first ever book/collection in this fandom, and to be honest probably my only one.

I don't own Knight Squad.

As the discription said, feel free to pretty much request anything. Note that I refuse to write ships, not that I don't ship it it's just that whenever I attempt to write smut it always ends up sucky.

When you request either leave it in the comments below or PM me (this is the best way). I am also considering opening a Knight Squad one shot book up on Wattpad, but who knows?

Anyways, in order for you to request something you must include the character you want it to be centered around, characters ages (if you don't give me this I will asume you want the characters to be written at the current age on the show), and an episode or small summary of what you want the one shot to be about. Note: I haven't seen all of the most recent episodes yet.

Without further ado let the angst fest begin!!!

~Superavenger212

Wattpad: @Nerdsareawesome656

Ao3: Random_Nerd (I don't write on here as much as I should be.)


	2. Remember Me

**A/N** **So I just recently started watching this show and in all honesty I think it's okay. The writing could be better, but all in all it's an okay show. Also, the face that Arc has a mysterious past that no one knows is interesting besides the point. I'm excited to see what's to come with this show. This is a super angst one shot centered around the fact that Arc knows how to play musical insturments. Told in Sage's POV though... yeah. Oh, I don't own the song or show and this is a very short drabble.** **~Superavenger212**

Sage was a Kraken, and Krakens were evil. She knew the second Arc appeared something was up with the kid, so when his entire squad entered the breakfast dining hall without him she grew suspicious so she told Sir Garreth she left her sword back at her Squad Hut and began the walk towards the Phoenix Hut. "Let's see what secrets you're hiding from us Arc..." She said quietly. As she approached the door she couod hear someone playing a guitar, the song was slow as if it was a lullaby. Sage crept around the building to the back so she could see Arc through the windows. When she peeked through it she could see he was looking at a small picture as he began to sing.

"Remember me, though I have to say goodbye. Remember me, don't let it make you cry. Forever if I'm far away I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart, remember me. Though I have to travel far, rememebr me each time you hear a sad guitar. Know that I am with you the only way that I can be. Until I'm in your arms again, remember me." He strumed the last few chords then finished the song. Sage watched as he reached out to touch the picture. "I'll be back home soon little sister, and when I'm back home everything will change." He looked at the clock then realized he was late. After throwing on his armour he stashed his guitar in his room, but in his rush he forgot to hide the photo. _Finally_ , she thought as he ran in the direction of the dinning hall, _some dirt on the picture perfect Phoenix Squad..._ The Kraken Squad leader picked the lock then entered the threshold of her sworn enemies. She walked straight to the table where Arc left the photo then sighed.

The picture showed a terrified Arc holding a small girl in his arms. In the photo the lighting was weird and Arc wasn't looking at the camera, it was as if he was distracted by something the picture didn't capture. The picture itself was yellowed on the edges as if it was old, Arc's eyes held pure terror due to whatever was happening behind the camera man. Sage flipped the photo over then gasped, in messy handwriting it read _Kylie(9) and Arc(16) Seagate._ She heard all about Seagate, the town was taken over by Ryker's army. In that moment she swore to herself to help Arc become a True Knight, the knight of the highest honor. This is why, so many days later, she still bullies him and teases him. Sage is only trying to help him prepare for the battle that lies ahead...

 **A/N** **That happened.** **Let me know what you think , I know the fandom is small so this probably won't get a lot of reads right away. Also, I am aware this needs to undergo serious editing, but because it is a drabble from a show literally no one watches I'm leaving it as is. The song Arc sang is Remember Me from the movie Coco.** **~Superavenger212**


	3. The Begining of a Journey

**A/N**

 **So, in all honesty I have fallen in love with this show and all of the characters. I just wanted to write another short drabble about it (of course featuring Arc). As the discription stated; this takes place before the show starts so Arc doesn't know that only bloodline relatives can become knights. This takes place in his hometown so...**

 **AU?**

 **Rated T for potential profanity and gore**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Superavenger212**

The last time he woke up in his own bed was when the warning horn sounded informing Arc's village of an attack. Without thinking he ran to his nine - year -old sister's room and banged on the door, hoping to get her to the underground shelters before the main attack hit. When it didn't open he proceeded to kick the door open by aiming his foot near the doorknob, a weakpoint in the craftsmanship of the door. "Kylie!" He shouted squinting through the dust that got kicked up due to the cannon balls. She shouted,

"Arc!" Through the dust he could make out the red cloth she always had tied around her neck. His baby (though not so much now) sister had her knees pulled up to her chest, but her eyes held no tears yet. The two hugged then he grabbed her hand and they ran back to the main room in their one floor hut to meet their mother.

"Mom!" Arc shouted over the explosions and cannon balls. His mother looked up from packing their things including a picture of Arc and Kylie durinduring the last attack.

"Arc, here. I was saving it for when you were older." From behind her back she produced a simple silver blade, it looked similar to the ones the knights used. He took it from his mom, the leather grip fit his hand perfectly. "One time before you were born knights visited out village after we suffered the first attack. One of them left this behind, you can protect your sister with it." Arc looked from the girl attached to his side to hid mother then nodded. "Promise me Arc, promise me you'll protect her!" She shouted, Arc hugged his mom then said,

"I promise. Come on, we can still get to the shelter!" Suddenly a cannon ball raced just over their heads taking their hut with it. The sounds of Ryker's marching army reached their ears.

"There's no time! I love you Arc, both of you!" They hugged then before Arc was able to say anything, _do_ anything an arrow from kne kf Ryker's men whizzed past his ear and impaled his mother through her chest.

"Mom!" He shouted, the teen kneeled next to her bleeding body trying to stop the blood flow, but it wasn't working. "No, please!" Arc could only watch as his mother smiled, accepting death as if he were a friend.

"Arc, look out!" Kylie screeched as more arrows were shot in their direction. He grabbed her hand then the pair of siblings ran for cover behind a knocked over wagon. As they were running he tripped over something and fell to the floor scraping his hands and ripping his clothes. He looked back at what he tripped over then realized it was the village's healer. The man's legs were blown off and his face was slightly mangled, but Arc could tell it was the healer.

Just as suddenly as before another whizzing sound began to reach his ears, but it was louder and seemed bigger than an arrow. Widening his eyes in realization he shouted, "no!" then pushed Kylie behind the wagon just in time to see the spot they were previously standing be smashed by a large boulder. Turning to his sister he made a choice that would forever change his life.

"Arc, I'm scared!" He nodded then mnelt down trying to block out the sounds of the battle going ok around them.

"I know, I know you're scared. It's okay to be scared." Kylie shook her head then whispered,

"Gerald said only chickens get scared." Arc sighed, Gerald was a twelve year old and was currently the village punk.

"look at me Ky, Kylie, look at me." Her eyes met his. "I'm scared too, it's okay to be scared sometimes okay?" Kylie nodded then Arc gave her the knife their mother gave to him. "Listen to me, you see those trees over there?" He pointed to the strech of forest not more than five meters from where they were hiding, she nodded. "Okay, good. That's where the other villagers are hiding okay?" Once again Kylie nodded. "I want you to run into those trees and never look back." This was when he lost her.

"No! I won't leave you, not after mom!" Arc simply smiled sadly then said,

"Kylie. The villagers need a protector okay? You need to be the village protector." Kylie frowned,

"but that's you." Another cannon blast destroyed a nearby building causing the sky to rain bricks down on them.

"I promise you we will see each other again Kylie. I promise, but right now I have to become a knight, that way I can come back here with an army of my own one day." Kylie sniffled a little bit and Arc's heart broke. No nine-year-old should have to go through what she does and will.

"I don't want you to go! I want you to stay!" He sighed,

"Kylie... I love you lots remember? You are the one person who I want to protect, but in order for me to do that you have to run into those woods." Kylie whipped away her tears using the red cloth tied around her neck then hugged him tightly.

"When will you be back?" It was Arc's turn to cry.

"I don't know, bur remember our song. Remember the one I always sing to you if you have a nightmare?" Kylie nodded so he continued, "if you're ever really sad I want you to sing that song, then when you do I'll be able to hear it and I'll sing it too, that way we won't be alone." By now he was crying like a baby, but he didn't care. Kylie gave him one last hug then sprinted into the woods, he watched until she disappeared into the tree line. "Alright Arc... time for you to learn how to fight." He said to himself as he bent down to pick up a sword from the village blacksmith. As he began to look around the ruins of his village he saw no building standing. Everything from the Thrift Deal store to the well was destroyed, along with a few villagers as well. Gripping his new blade Arc began to run to the only other place he knew, Astoria.

Merlin help anyone else who dares to cross his path.

 **A/N**

 **This ended up being longer than I thought, which was good cause this series honestly doesn't have a lot of info out on it since it only has like what? Thirteen episodes last I checked? Since it's like the knights of old I decided to use Merlin so... yeah. Hope you enjoyed this, I might just end up turning this into a full blown fic, who knows? Oh, BTW if it does end up turning into a multi-chapter fic I will change the rating to teen so fair warning 'bout that.**

 **~Superavenger212**


	4. Finding a Family To-Knight

**A/N**

 **So, I just finished binging up until A Thief in the Knight and realized they missed a huge character building opportunity for Arc during the "final battle" sequence so I'm basically writing what I wish went down in that fight. Lots of Arc angst. This does take place about halfway through A Thief in the Knight so heavy spoiler warning.**

 **Trigger Warnings for death of OC children characters**

 **Enjoy**

 **~Superavenger212**

The second Ambala entered through the portal Arc's vision ran red. He cartwheeled to pick up the dropped dragon eye then charged at the general of the enemy's army he swung his sword in hopes of landing a hit. Instead he got blasted backwards by one of her energy blasts. "Arc!" He heard his friends call out to him, but he signaled for them to stay back.

"I know that look in your eyes _knight_." Ambala said as the two circled each other, "I destroyed your village, is that it?" Arc tensed, but said nothing. He wouldn't do _anything_ to jeapordize the momemt he spent the past seven months training for. "I think it was." She said in a sing-song voice trying to egg him on. Arc shook her mind games out of his head then said,

"you'll _never_ get that crystal!" Ambala smirked then went in for the first strike. Arc reacted just as the magic blast hit the wall right behind where he was previously standing.

"I'll get you, you pest!" Arc feigned offense,

"me, a pest?!" Then he did a flip over the ledge he was standing on and grabbed her shoulders while in the air to pull her to the ground.

"Ryker will pervail!" She screeched as she shot blindly to try and attack Arc. "You will have no family, no friends, no _home_!" As she said this Arc made sure to level himself within her line of sight so she could see the rage he held in his eyes. He leaned closer to whisper,

"Ryker already ruined my life. I'm not going to stand by and let him _destroy_ another village, not while I'm here to stop it." He grabbed Ambala's staff from the ground and pulled his arm back poised to strike, then suddenly in admist his rage...

 _"Arc!"_ He still pulled back the spear, figuring he was imagining the voice. _"Arc please, don't kill her!"_ He felt a small amount of pressure on his shoulder then looked up with a conflicted expression on his face.

"She killed you." He said to his five-year-old brother. "She killed you without a second thought." Ignoring the dramatic gasps of the other knight students around him Arc found he could only focus on his baby brother who nodded then said,

 _"I know, but that doesn't mean that you're one."_ Arc felt his arms shake as he still had the spear pulled back in the perfect attacking posotion.

"Carter." He said simply speaking the boy's name. In turn Carter, at least, this ghost-like version of Carter, gestured to the foot soldier in Ryker's army.

 _"Please, don't kill her, if not for you... then do it for me._ _I love you big brother."_ With his final words Carter disappeared as Arc let the stone fall between his fingers.

"Arc." Ciara said behind him, he could tell by her posture that she was unsure of what to do. Arc thrusted the spear forwards, but instead of stabbing Ambala through her chest he impaled the stone floor next to her head. As Arc watched the guards pull Ambala away he finally felt at peace with his village.

Once Arc left the room nobody spoke. He always seemed like such a happy guy that no one knew who he _actually_ was. Cierra spoke first, "who was that boy Sir Gareth, and how did he appear inside the castle?" The wizard stepped forward to answer her question,

"I believe the Dragon Crystal that Arc held in his hands was the Crystal of Hope." Cierra must've look confused because the old magic user explained in more detail, "each Dragon Eye Crystal stands for something and proudly represents it. The crystals themselves are not meant for human contact, this is the first time in three hundred years a human touched a Dragon Crystal." Cierra frowned,

"so how did the boy appear then?" Hogancross sighed,

"you see, the Eye of all Knowing is able to devel deeply into the mind of it's holder. If the holder's hoped and dreams are strong enough then the Eye will make them appear for all to see no matter what the person wishes." Cierra gasped,

"that makes so much more sense! I have to find Arc!" Ignoring the King's protests she sprinted off in the direction where Arc was heading. She noticed his attempt to get away from everyone he forgot to cover his tracks, broken tree branches and footprints in the forest's ground told her all she needed to know.

"Arc!" She shouted, when her friend didn't respond she groaned then continued deeper into the woods until a stretch of stone appeared replacing the soft dirt. She followed the muddy footprints from the edge of the woods then saw him sitting on the ledge of the cliff. "Thank Goblin!" Cierra exclaimed as she ran to meet him on the cliff's edge. When she finally got a good look at him she gasped. Arc looked exhausted, bags hung from his eyes and he had a few cuts and scrapes from the broken tree branches.

"How did you find me?" He asked not quite looking up at her, Cierra sighed then sat next to him.

"What is this place? I don't think it's on any maps." In the crevace below them she could make out parts of old huts and village halls. Arc nodded,

"it wouldn't be, not anymore." She frowned then realized what he meant. He chuckled as he confirmed her fears, "yup. This is Seagate, welcome tl my home sweet home." Cierra let a few tears fall to the ground before wipping the rest away. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he leaned into her touch.

"I had no idea the war was this bad." Arc smirked,

"how could you? Cooped up in your force field protected Astoria whil you have your pesants fighting your battles for you." Cierra looked at Arc in disbelief,

"how dare you! You know how much our knights are spread thin right now, we couldn't afford - " Arc laughed, but this time it sounded almost sadistic, it reminded her of the time when he was making fun of the wizards in training when they visited.

" - you couldn't afford saving one measly village so I had to pay the price." Cierra sighed then decided to try to change the subject,

"the Dragon Eye Crystal you held, it was the Eye of All Things." Arc smirked,

"what, it can tell the future?" Cierra chuckled,

"not quite. There's a reason people are forbidden to hold the Eyes. The Eye of All Things for example, can figure out what you want most then create it out of thin air." Arc frowned again, but didn't turn his face away from hers. "Arc, the boy it created while you were holding it... was he your little brother?" Arc nodded then said,

"yeah, he was. Carter was such an amazing little boy, then when Ryker came the army gathered up all of the kids from wherever they were into the village hall then forced the other villagers to watch as Amballa killed each and every one, then when she was done they began to pick off the others eldest first. The only reason I surrvived was because I ended up getting sick the night before so my door was locked when they came to take my parents and brother away. I watched Amballa massacre my entire village Cierra, she deserves so much worse then just getting arrested." Cierra was close to tears as he finished telling his story. The Princess hugged her friend, who returned the hug. "Now that Amballa is finally captured I realize something, the reason why the Eye showed me my little brother was because I want nothing more than to find my family... The Phoenix Squad is my family, everyone in Astoria is." Cierra stood up when he did then he gave her a quick squeeze. "Thank you Princess, for helping me find a new family."

 **A/N**

 **Horray, another Knight Squad update! More people need to watch this show though, it's a hidden treasure within all of the current Nickelodeon maddness right now. Also, sorry if the ending felt rushed, there wasn't really any other way I could think of ending it. Feel free to request through PMing me. If you request in the comments I lose the request easily. Oh before I forget, what the heck was the whole "Arc's Dad" thing about?! Feel free to conspire fan theories below and I may or may not respond in the next one shot (the comment/response system seriously needs to be changed.)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **~Superavenger212**

 **Wattpad: Nerdsareawesome656**


End file.
